


Sleep Now, Worry Later

by normalormynormal



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Linus needs sleep, M/M, One Shot, Rusty is a great boyfriend, and cuddles, but mostly sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP dozing off on the couch and person B ending up carrying them to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for how short it is but I've had this in my writing book for so long and decided it was finally time for it to be uploaded. Please enjoy this not too great, tooth-rotting contribution to the small fandom that is Rusty/Linus. These adorable dorks will be the death of us all... The rest of the gang included.

To: Rus  
Sorry Rus, can’t make it to lunch. Not only did exams run late but I am asleep on my feet. Give my regards to Danny and Tess. I’ll see you at home. Love you, have fun.  
-Linus

Linus’ eyes felt heavy as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and groggily walked out of the elevator, hiking his messenger bag back up onto his shoulder for what felt like the umpteenth time during the walk from uni to his apartment. 

He slowly stumbled down the halls in the direction of his and Rusty’s room, each time ne blinked, his eyes stayed shut longer and longer. 

He pushed the key into the lock and turns it after he had reached his apartment’s door and uses his body weight to shove the door open. 

Linus hiked up his bag again as he walked through the threshold before changing his mind and dumping it unceremoniously on the floor against the small kitchen island. And shuffled towards the couch, flopping onto it.

The blonde leans further sideways so he is laying on his side before rolling onto his back, letting out a weary sigh. He decides that he’ll close his eyes for just a moment before cleaning his stuff up and heading to bed.

That’s what he had planned anyway.

3 hours later, Rusty Ryan strolled casually down the halls of his apartment block with a lazy grin on his face. He had just spent the day with two of his best friends – unfortunately his boyfriend was unable to join them – and now he was going home to said boyfriend.

He knew Linus had had a tough weeks. His boyfriend had university exams for hours on end each day for the past 5 days. Rusty just hoped that Linus had actually gone home and slept instead of trying to keep working.

He put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He walked in and smirked at the dumped bag before pulling out his phone and wallet and placing them on the kitchen bench. His eyes travelled up to the living room that could be seen from the kitchen. His mind was put to ease at the sight before and it brought a content – perhaps even fondly exasperated - smile to his lips. 

Linus Caldwell, his boyfriend of 3 and a half years, was sprawled over their couch, limbs flung all over the place, mouth slightly ajar and fast asleep.

Rusty took a moment to admire his smaller boyfriend. Even looking his most haggard, the older still adored the kid.

With a smile that refused to leave his face, he quietly walked over and crouched next to the lounge. He decided to not wake the younger.

Carefully, he lifted Linus’ torso and knees to get his arms underneath his boyfriend’s body and managed to pull Linus up, somehow without waking up the blonde.

He cautiously treaded his way to the hallway and made his way into their bedroom.

After he placed Linus gently on his side of the bed, he took off his shoes and coat and pulled the covers up to his partner’s neck. 

He took of his own shoes and jacket to slide into the other side of the bed, slinging an arm over Linus and pulling the younger into him, dozing off next to him. 

They could worry about life later.


End file.
